Change Your Mind
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: Meeting Mitchie was one of the best things to happen to Alex. She never expected to fall in love with her, and of all things she never expected to end up heartbroken. But shes determined to change Mitchies mind.
1. Meeting Mitchie

_**"Life is a series of rooms, whoever we get stuck in those rooms with add up to what our lives are"**_

"Wake up! Wake up!" The small frame of the four year old jumps on the bed. "Its my birthday! Wake up now!" She exclaims eagerly pulling at the covers. A groan is heard from somewhere under the mass of the comforter.

"Mommy get up! Please." She whines pulling once again at the black comforter. Theresa sits up much to her daughters delight, glancing at the clock it reads eight. She smiles watching her daughter fidgit in all of her excitment. Birthdays are always a big deal.

"I'm up sweetie'" The little brunette jumps off the bed. "Where are you going?" Theresa ask watching her daughter walk towards the door. She doesn't stop simply shouting back 'Justin' before disappearing out of her sight. Shaking her head she gets out of bed, and ready for the day head of her.

After successfully waking her brother Alex sat in front of the t.v watching as Barney sang about family. She too sang quietly and contently waiting for her mom to come make her famous birthday pancakes. Sure she wanted presents but there was something about the pancakes that made them special.

Sometime later both Justin and Theresa found their way down the stairs of their small but comfortable apartment. The little girls attention now on the older sibling as he sits next to her. "Happy Birthday little sis." He says smiling down at her. "What are you now ten?" He asks her jokingly, recieveing a giggle for the tiny body next to them .Whether Alex knew it or not this was a brithday ritual, even if she's only four.

"No, I'm four." Alex answers counting the number out on her fingers to show him. She sits up proud that she can count the numbers. Justin smiles. "Are you sure cause you look older?" He continues to play with his sister secretly enjoying the bonding moment. The younger girl shakes her head. "No silly. I look four." She giggles again, as her brother grabs her tickling her sides. She scrambles to get again, but fails.

The voice from the kitchen breaks the battle. "Pancakes are ready!" Alex gets up before her brother walking ahead of him. Justin smiles running up behind her lifting her up the best his fourteen year old body could. Their laughs echo off the walls.

A;ex finishes her pancakes in record time, all to eager to get to her presents. "Mommy presents!" She looks at him her face covered in sugar and syrup. Both Justin and Theresa smile at her excitement. "Alright baby lets get you cleaned up then you have your presents."

"Its Barbie!" Alex exclaims running over to the purple jeep. "I wanna ride." She doesn't wait for an answer as she takes off for the jeep that is double her size. She gets messing with buttons trying to get it to start.

Theresa walks over to her smiling, he presses the on button allowing the car to go forward making the little girl squeal and giggle. Justin and Theresa watch as Alex disappears around the corner. They walk back into the house not worried about her, knowing she does thing all the time.

Alex drives her jeep around feeling like the luckiest kid in the world. She messes with the buttons trying to figure everything out, two buttons into it and the radio starts playing barbie songs. She giggles at the reaction of the jeep, but stops when she feels a thump and the jeep itself stop.

She gets out walking around the front of jeep tentively. She peeks over the edge of it to see what hit her new jeep, she jumps back when she sees someone laying there rubbing her head.

Slowly she walks around to stand over the girl. She watches her as she sits up, before looking at Alex. "You hit me." She says calmly and little shocked. Alex looks away at her words, mumbling an apology.

The brunette girl stands wiping her clothes off. "Its ok, I'm not hurt." Alex looks up at her, and shrinks back. The girl is taller, some what intemitating to the younger girl. I'm Mitchie. Whats your name?" The older girl is in no form shy, being the complete opposite of Alex.

"I'm..I'm Alex." She stutters the soft answer, looking up at Alex. "Thats a cool name." She looks at the jeep before looking at Alex again. "Can I drive it?" She ask with a smile on her face.

Alex looks at the jeep, and back to Mitchie nodding her head. Some part of her in fear of the older girl, and another infatuated. Mitchie walks the the drivers side climbing in before looking back at the smaller girl still standing in front of the jeep.

"Are you gonna get in or what?" She asks a small smirk playing on her lips. Alex nods running to the side of jeep getting in, she sits there nervously as Mitchie starts to drive down the sidewalk as if she has down this tons of times before.

Alex watches Mitchie as she concrates on driving. Theres something about this girl that Alex is finding hard to look away, in four year old mind she would say Mitchie was pretty, but there was also something about her personality so different then Alex's that makes her want to stay with forever.

They find there was down in the parking lot, and then back where they started before she stops the turns to the younger girl, "Your turn. Thanks for letting me drive." She gets out and starts walking away.

Alex jumps out following as fast as her small legs will carry her. "Do you want to ride with me?" Mitchie turns around smiling at the now out of breath brunette. She shrugs, "Sure. I dont have to be home 'til lunch." She starts walking back to the purple jeep, only now sitting in the passenager seat.

Alex starts driving only in the opposite direction. "How old are you?" Mitchie ask now studing the smaller girl, who has yet to really say anything. Alex looks breifly at her before looking at the sidewalk again.

"I'm four, todays my birthday." She says a smile forming as she speaks. Mitchie nods smiling at the excitement of her new friend. She responses with, "Thats cool. I'm five but my birthday isn't for a long time." Alex takes her eyes off the road surprised that shes talking to some one older then her, sure she's talk to them but they usually pick on her.

She keeps staring at Mitchie until she turns to her eyes wide. "Alex what are you doing? Stop!" She shouts. Alex looks at where she's going, but doesn't stop in time. The jeep turns off the bridge and into the empty space below tumbling over in a circle before landing on its side.

"Are you ok?" Mitchie asks concerned when she doesn't hear anything for the younger girl.. "Yeah I'm ok, are you?" Mitchie answers seconds later looking up at Mitchie who is laying on top of her.

She nods sitting up staring down at Alex. She reaches her hand out softly touching the brunettes cheek, she flinches at the contact. Her heart beats alittle faster, and she has no idea why.

"You have a cut." Mitchie whispers pushing herself up, offer a hand to Alex who takes it. "You should clean it." She points to the cut on her cheek. "Come on lets get you home." Mitchie starts walk towards the rocks, climbing out.

Alex stands at the bottom looking up at Mitchie. "Come on." She says gesturing with her hand. Alex shakes her. "I'll help you its not that far just a few rocks." She tries to reason.

"I can't. What if I fall?" Alex agrues. It really isn't that far of a climb but fear is getting the best of her. Mitchie chuckles walking slightly back down the hill reaching out her hand. "Give me your hand." She says with a twinkle in her eye.

Alex shakes her head no, looking from the out reached hand to Mitchies face. "Do you trust me?" She asked. Strangely Alex does trust her even if shes only known her for an hour. Nodding she reaches grabbing hold of Mitchie hand.

They walk quietly to Alex's apartment, stopping in front of the few stairs leading up to it. "I'll see you later Alex." Mitchie smiles walking away. Alex watches her go a huge toothy grin plastered on her face.

The jeep, the cut, and even her birthday forgotten as she thinks about the confident brunette.

* * *

**A/N: This was orginally a Liley fic but apparently I'm such a die hard Alex/Mitchie fan that I had to change because it didn't feel right writing it as a Liley fic. Anyways This is a complete AU if you haven't figured it out, then again mosr of my fics are right? :) This is all true, its my life in the making I guess so hopefully you guys will like it. Please review. **


	2. Disneyland

**"If only I could press rewind and go back to the memories of you."**

Its saturday and the day before Mitchie moves away. She's not moving millons of miles away, nor another city, in fact she's staying on the same street. She's only moving across the street to a different apartment complex, but when your five and six years old across the street is a long, especially when its your best friend moving. Its a day of mixed emotions for the girls, they don't want tomorrow to come but today they get to go to Disneyland.

Alex sits cross legged on the bed watching Mitchie change her clothes. She looks away from the older girl and looks around the now bare room, everything packed away and moved to the new apartment. "Do you think will hang out?" Alex asks uncurtainly in her voice as she looks back at her best friend. Mitchie turns around pulling her shirt down.

:"Yeah, your my best friend. We can walk across the street to see eachother." She shrugs as she answers, she stops in front of the taller shorter girl. "And you can always stay the night." She adds as an after thought. Mitchie pulls Alex into a hug.

"Girls lets go!" They jump apart when they hear Connie call from downstairs. Laughing they take off out of the room, everything put away for now.

Half an hour into the car ride and Mitchie was falling asleep on Alex's shoulder. Alex watched the cars pass as she looked out the window, faintly listening to Her mom and Connie talking in the front seat.

She felt the weight of Mitchies body lean more into her, she doesn't mind. In the year and half since she met Mitchie, she's always been the one for cuddling close to Alex. Its something that she loved about the older girl.

She smiles looking down at Mitchie who has now completely fallen asleep and falling slowly into her lap. She may be five but she knows that she wouild do anything for her best friend. In her mind its just the way best friends are. She closes her eyes resting her arm on Mitchies waist, she waits for sleep to find her too.

* * *

"No I dont want to go on." Alex whines shaking her head. In her mind Space mountain was death waiting to happen and she refused to get on it. "Alex come on you can sit with me and I'll hold you if you get scared." Mitchie stands next to her holding her considers it for a minute before nodding hesitently. Mitchie smiles pulling her towards the line, their moms laugh at the interaction between their daughters.

Alex didn't let go of Mitchies hand even after the ride was over, to say the least she was never getting on Space mountain again for as long as she lived. The ride was in fact scary to her, it was dark, and fast. Shes still shaking.

"I'm sorry Alex I thought you would like it. I didn't know it would scare you." Mitchies says squeezing Alex's hand in hopes of reassuring her.

Its not working.

They walked around the park, Alex never once letting go of Mitchies hand. She's afraid if she lets go, that Mitchie will leave her alone and she'll have to get on the rides by herself. She doesn't want to get on anymore rides, she doesn't want to be at Disneyland anymore. She would much rather be at home playing house with Mitchie.

"Look Mitch its Cinderella!" Mitchie exclaims pointing at the princess standing in front of the castle. Alex watches her friend jump up and down, she doesn't care to meet the princess. Alex has never liked meeting new people, they make her nervous. What if they don't like her?

"Come on lets go say hi." Mitchie says pulling the younger girl towards the castle. Alex follows she wants Mitchie to be happy and if she has to meet a princess then she will. She's glad its princess and not roller coaster.

They each stand on the side of Cinderella smiling at the camera in Theresas hand. As soon as the picture is taken Alex takes off for her mom, no longer wanting to stand by the princess.

She watches Mitchie from behind her moms leg, its as though shes expecting Cinderella to attack the older girl. Mitchie gives the princess a hug before running back to the group.

"Are you girls hungry?" Connie asks looking down at the girl. Its nearing two in the afternoon and the only thing they've eaten is cotton candy. The girls nod following their moms to the food court.

"I want a prince to save me." Mitchie says taking a bite of her fry. Alex frowns at her words. "Why would you need a prince to save you?" She asks. She had always thought Mitchie was happy the way her life was.

"Cause when the prince saves you, someone loves you." She explains smiling at Alex. "Moms don't count." She adds as an after thought. Alex nods like she understands. She loved Mitchie and again thought the older brunette had felt the same. She thought alot of things, and apparently they were all wrong.

"I love you." Alex says looking down at her plate of half eaten food, she wasn't hungry anymore. "I love you to 'Lex but I want someone to marry me, do you want to marry." Mitchie asks smiling at her friend.

Without a second thought Alex answers "Yes." She always thought all best friends were mean't to marry eachother.

* * *

**A/N: Just to make it clear this story will jump years for a few chapters. Its completely written from memories and pictures so I am sorry if its short or confusing. I hope you liked the chapter, also sorry about the shortness. Please review.**

**P.S if you read Following Fate My cousin posted chapter 2 for me but reposted chapter 1 by accident. It is fixed and the correct chapter is now about the mix up :)**

_DorkyKidReader: __I know I just keep writing more and more. Its literally like the only thing I do. I hrdly read fan fic unless its the weekend now. I just love writing. :D I'm glad you like the new story. _

_i am indistructible: __What do you mean here we go again? Do you think I write to much? If so I can stop. :)Yes little Alex and Mitchie but I picture me and my friend when I write it. Then read it later and picture Alex/mitchie Its confusing :) I'm glad you Aww'd_

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __Aww you really like all of my stories? Yay for adorable lol hopefully this chapter was adorable as well. _

_thousand lies: __Yeah I couldn't write it as Liley though I tried. :) Glad you like it so far thanks for the review. _

_KittySquyres: __I'm glad you like this verison better. lol hopefully you like where the story goes. _

_.music:__Heres more I hope I can keep your attention. Thanks for the review _


	3. Only Exception

**Quote: "Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever." **

**Song: The only execption By Paramore (I suggest listening to it while reading) **

"You can always live with me." Alex says sitting cross legged on her bed across from Mitchie, who shakes her head. "No you know my parents wont let me. I'm moving and its final." Michies says her voice sad.

Neither of the girls are ready for Mitchie to move again. It was two years ago Mitchie moved across the street, and only a year ago that Alex moved across the same street to be a little closer to her best to have the older girl move again this time to another city.

Alex wouldn't tell Mitchie but for the last three months that the packing and arranging had been going, she cries herself to sleep at night. For someone of her age she believes that its just the way best friend are.

She doesn't want Mtichie to move, she needs Mitchie more then Mitchie needs her. Whose going to be there to help her ride her bike, or help her climb in the tree next to her apartment and then help her down when she's to afraid to jump on her own. Who will be the one to hear her whispered secrets in the middle of the night, or tell her its ok when her dad shows up only to be gone the next morning?

Alex doesn't know how to live without Mitchie.

"How are we suppose to stay friends if we can't see each other everyday?" Alex asks looking over at her best friend. Its the thought of Mitchie being completely gone from her life tomorrow that scared Alex the most.

"My mom said on the weekends I can come see you or you could come over to my house." Mitchie tries to make it sound like moving wasn't a big deal. In reality it was one of the scarest things for both of them. Mitchie believed her mom, she thinks that the weekends will be enough. Alex doesn't believe Connie she thinks Mitchie will make more friends and wont need her anymore.

Alex would rather ride Space Mountain then say goodbye.

Mitchie stares at her friend, its looks like shes going to cry. She doesn't want Alex to cry, but she doesn't know that Alex cries herself to sleep. "Come on lets go climb the tree. I want to enjoy today." She gets off the bed grabbing Alex's hand. Mitchie doesn't realize that she makes Alex's heart beat faster.

Alex believes its because their best friends.

The old maple tree sits outside of Alex's apartment, over the years its become their place. Its their safe haven, it holds more secrets in the two years that they've lived there then in the hundred years that the tree has grown. It knows simply light hearted converstations of learning something new like why the rain falls to deep meaningful converstations of how Alex's dad loves her even though he isn't there.

Alex finds Mitchie to be a better safe haven.

Sitting in the old maple tree is like letting everything go for the girls. Some days they talk about stuff like their favorite song and some days they talk about life. They know more at the ages of seven and eight, then some people care to know in their live time. Mitchies family is disfuctional to say the least, and Alex's family is broken.

Mitchie is the only person who cares to see Alex for who she is. The craziness of her life is often times more then she can handle, and she tends to be lost in the group eight people liviing in the small two bedroom apartment. Its chanigng now, Alex's cousins are moving to Mitchies apartment while Mitchie moves to another city, and away from Alex.

Alex will live in the small apartment with to many people if it will make Mtichie stay.

"You know if I could I would stay? I dont want to leave 'Lex but I will visit and we can talk on the phone." Mitchies sitting on the branch, allowing Alex to sit on the trunk of the odd shaped tree. Alex doesn't say anything her eyes rank off the small carving on the branch to her left. She reaches out touching it with her finger tips. The simply massage of friends forever no longer as cemented as the carving in the tree.

Alex wants to believe its still true.

She looks back at the older girl a small smile on her lips. "I want you to stay too." She mumbles. "I just don't want to be here without you. Whose going to protect me from my dad when he comes over and wants to stay and then leaves me? Whose going to hug me when I get upset and picked on?" Its every question held in now being voiced. Her eyes filling with tears, "Whose going to notice me when no one else cares?" A small tear falls down her cheek. She looks up at the older girl. "Whose going to love me?" She ask pleading with Mitchie.

Alex only cares about Mitchie.

Mitchie moves sitting in front of Alex, she grabs the younger girls hands. "Alex I will love you from where ever I am. I could be on the other side of the world and I will still love you. Do you believe me?" Alex nods, Mitchie wipes the tears from Alex's eyes. "I love you 'Lex." She whispers

Alex believes Mitchie because she loves her best friend too.

* * *

**A/N: This was not what I was expecting when I started writing but I LOVE this chapter. Its one of my favorite chapters of any of my stories. I'm hoping you guys like it too. So please review and tell me if you like it. It would mean a ton to me, because this story means so much to me. Tell me any and all thoughts that went through your head. :)**

_i am indistructible: __I am glad your ok with me writing a ton of stories. I like brave Mitchie its cute_

_following fate is being typed and written by both my cousin and I cuz its her story. And she's new to the whole posting thing. I will be posting for now on :)_

_KittySquyres: __I'm glad you liked the end it worked so well with the chapter. _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __They will grow in the story think of it like a timeline. It jumps age because its my life written as story so its all memories. But they will grow over the chapters. :)_

_musicismysoul: __Thank you glad you like it. _

_thousand lies: __Aww thank you I'm glad your liking it so far. _

_.music.: __Really? Thats amazing I can so picture cheek pinching now haha thank you for the review. :)_


	4. I love yous and goodbyes

**"People so seldom say I love you And then it's either too late or love goes. So when I tell I love you, It doesn't mean I know you'll never go, Only that I wish you didn't have to." **

Its rare that Alex's apartment isn't filled with people. Lucky for both girls they have the apartment to themselves well including Alex's mom but she's asleep so it doesn't count to the girls. To them this all to themselves, its freedom with boundries. When your eight and nine everything has boundries.

They found themselves in front of the t.v after dinner Theresa now in room for the night after warning the girls not to leave the house. The show isn't holding their attention and soon Mitchie decides she's tired of watching it. Alex agrees with her, she always does.

"We should go outside." Mitchie says looking towards the door. She always been one for breaking the rules. Alex looks at the older girl like she's crazy shaking her head head. "My mom said we can't go outside. Its dangerous." Alex relpys fear in her eyes. She's the one that dodges behind park cars when a car drives by, danger isn't something she likes.

"Fine then we can go camp out like we usually do." Mitchie says looking at her friend."Come on one last time." She adds when she sees that Alex is still debating it. She should know by now that Alex will do anything for her if it makes her happy, even if she doesn't want to. Thats what best friends do.

"Ok one last time for you." Alex whispers standing up. Mitchie does the same walking to sliding glass door. Alex may live on the top floor but it doesn't stop the girls from camping out. They grab the blankets and pillows dragging them outside. "You stand there and I'll make everything." Mitchie says smiling at the younger girl.

Alex does as she told standing off to the side. She looks up at the night sky, its filled with stars a rarity in the city but one of Alex's favorite. She loves night time because its when she gets to have Mitchie all to herself. She turns back to her best friend watching as she adds the last of the blankets before going to grab the pillows.

Alex watches the way Mitchies tongue sticks out the side of her mouth in concentration, its one of the things Alex loves about Mitchie. She stands "Done." Mitchie says smiling at her best friend.

Alex walks over to her a grin on her face as she drops on the millions of blankets. Mitchie giggles doing the same before pulling some of the blankets over them. The older brunette wraps her arms around Alex resting her head on her chest. Alex smiles at the gesture, interlacing her fingers with Mitchies. They don't say anything for a while just looking at the stars and listening to the sound of the traffic not far from them.

Its moments like this that Alex loves the most.

"I don't want you to move. I want you stay here with me forever. I want to forget everyone else." Alex whispers to the night sky. She doesn't care that she's being selfish anymore. She knows that with each passing minute she one second closer to saying goodbye to her best friend. She doesn't want to say goodbye to the only good thing in her life.

"I know 'Lex. I don't want to either." Mitchie whispers back. "If this is the last time we get to spend together then I'm glad that we get to be alone. That we get to do something that will always be ours." Alex knows this the last time that they'll ever be best friends. After today they wont be the same, and its a matter of time before both figure it out.

"No matter what I want you to know that you will always be the most important person to me. Even when I'm gone and we've made new friends, even if we forget eachother remember that some part of me will always love you 'Lex." Mitchie whispers looking at there interwined fingers.

Alex doesn't know that Mitchie feels the same way.

Alex's eyes fill with tears blurring her vision, she doesn't move not wanting to break the contact with Mitchie. "I wont forget Mitch. It doesn't matter who I meet or what they say. I will remember you forever and always, because thats what best friends do. They remember eachother." Alex whispers back. She's holding on the breaking thread of hope. The one thats slowly being pulled apart with each word.

"Do you remember when we met?" Mitchie ask a teary smile on her face as she thinks about. She feels Alex nod, to afraid to talk. "I was walking home when you ran me over." She laughs at the memory. "I'm glad you ran me over with your purple jeep. It was one of the best things that ever happened to me." She whispers softly almost low enough that Alex wouldn't hear her. She does.

"We drove around the apartments all day, and then on our way home you drove off the bridge. The cut on your cheek, and then helping you out of empty pond." She pauses thinking about. "That was when I knew we would be friends." She adds a moment later.

Alex smiles too remembering the day. "How?' She asks, looking back at the stars. She wishes she could spell their names out in the sky, and then give each star to Mitchie.

She wishes she could do alot of things for Mitchie

Mitchie doesn't say anything for a minute. "Because I knew you needed me, and that one day I would need you too." She whispers confidently. Alex knows Mitchie will never need her as much as she needs the older girl.

"I'm glad that we get to be best friends." Alex whispers. She knows that Mitchie is one of kind, and that when they say goodbye she wont want another best friend. Alex believes that you only get one best friend in your life.

"Me too. Lex' me too." Mitchie looks back their interwined fingers; she can't help but grin at how perfect their fingers fit together.

Laying there with Mitchie that Alex realized that she would never be able to say a true goodbye to Mitchie because no matter how much time passes or things change, she will always remember this night.

She will always be there for the older girl.

Mitchie sits up locking eyes with Alex, searching her face for something she may never see again. Alex stares back confused but content, she's always guessing what Mitchie will do next.

Alex doesn't move as the older girl moves sitting on her waist. She waits for Mitchie to say something, but gets nothing, as she leans down closing her eyes getting closer to Alex's face. Alex closes her eyes too, going with Mitchie still not sure whats happening.

Alex is sure her heart slows when she feels Mitchies warm breath on her lips, and she knows her heart stops when she feels Mitchies lips meet her. The kiss only last a few seconds before Mitchie pulls away, staying in place on Alex's waist. Alex opens her eyes coming face to face with her best friend, still close enough to lean for another kiss.

Mitchie grins as they find eachothers eyes. "I love 'Lex" Mitchie whispers to her still in shock best friend. It takes Alex a minute to find her voice but when she does she whispers back soft "I love you too Mitch."

She returns the smile as Mitchie lays down, not getting off of Alex but instead laying her head down on Alex's chest lacing her hand with the younger girls. Mitchie closes her eyes letting sleep find her.

Alex lays there awake wondering if best friends are supposed make eachother feel this way.

* * *

Standing in Mitchie's empty apartment Alex realizes that Mitchie is really leaving, and she that she was going to be alone. She didn't want to cry again as she watched Connie grab the last of the boxes before walking out the door.

The girls follow her out of the apartment and to the car. Heads down they walk slowly hoping to put off the inevitable, its not working. They stop walking once they reach the end of the sidewalk, and watch as Connie gives the keys to Theresa. She'll give them to Alex aunt once the Torres leave.

Connie turns to the girls. "Come Mitchie time to go." She says gesturing for her daughter to get in the car. The moms say a quick goodbye before Theresa walks away, not waiting for her daughter. Connie gets in the driver seat and waits.

The girls stop near the car pulling eachother into a tight hug. "I love you 'Lex, I promise." Mitchie whispers in her best friends ear. Alex nods as tears fill her eyes. "I love you more Mitch." She whispers back as the tears start to fall. "Forever and always." She whispers before Mitchie pulls away placing a kiss on her cheek.

She watches as her best friend gets in the car, tears now filling her eyes too, she waves back at the older girl. She knows she leaving for good this time, and for a moment she thinks about laying in front of the car, hoping that she would stay for that. She cries harder alone in the middle of the street, as the car finally drives out of her view.

Alex wishes she would have laid in front of the car. She believes it would have kept her best friend here.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it chapter 4. I love writing this story I have to say its my favorite, but do you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think. I know alot of people are reading it but I would appriecate feedback even its a wow that sucks or It was good. Anything works for me. So please review and I hope you enjoyed it. **

_KittySquyres: __It sucks to move I hate it. Things may work out for them, time will tell :) Thank you for reviewing_

_.music.: __Yay that awesome I'm glad your liking it. Thank you for reviewing _


	5. Change isn't better

**"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop."**

Three years passed by with no communication between the two girls. Time had played a large gap between them, everything of the past no meaning nothing to Mitchie. Alex on the other hand had thought of her best friend and their last day up to the point that she finally gave up all hope that Mitchie was coming back.

It was Alex that jumped up and down in joy when her mom said they were moving to the same apartments that Mitchie now lives in. She was excited and scared at the same time what do you expect when you haven't spoken to your so called best friend for three years. She didn't know what to expect when she got there but she hoped the car ride went fast.

Standing in front of Mitchie after having not seen her in so long was shocking to Alex. To say that Mitchie grew up and changed would be an understandment. She now towered over the younger, and she wasn't chubby anymore but more like a stick standing in front of her.

Alex was no longer excited she was scared. Connie stood in the door way waiting for the hugs and giggles, but nothing came but silence. Alex looked up at the older girl waiting to see what she would do, even after the years had passed Alex still remembered that it was Mitchie that controlled everything.

"Okay girls I'm going down to the office for work. Don't leave the house and Mitch you know the numbers if you need me." Connie spoke turning to Alex. "I'll take you home if you decide you don't want to stay the night." She smiles as Alex nods looking down at the ground.

She looks up at the sound of rustling sheets to find Mitchie now sitting on the bed a pillow in her lap. Mitchie watched Alex for a moment. "Are you going to seat down or what?" She ask looking from the younger girl to the bed.

Alex quickly climbs on the bed sitting across from Mitchie. A few minutes pass before Mitchie speak, "So.." She draws out the word watching the younger girl. "I'm going to ask you questions and your going to answer them. Okay?" Alex would like to point out that Mitchie is alot more bossy then she use to be.

She nods her tentively slightly afraid to say no to the older brunette. "Favorite color?" Mitchies ask after a minute. Alex's heart sinks just a little at the question she had thought Mitchie would remember something as simply as her favorite color.

"Gr-green" Alex answers stuttering. She wanted to go home, she needed time to think about the Mitchie. She missed the Mitchie that comforted her when she was scared. Like she was right now.

"Cool. Mines Black or blue I can never pick one." Mitchie relpies. Alex doesn't tell her she already knew that, she remembers that Mitchie loves sharks, and her parents take her to rock concerts, that if she had all the money in the world she wanted to go swim with sharks while Alex stayed on the boat. She wonders if that changed too, she hopes not.

She doesn't say anything, waiting for Mitchie to say something else. "Whats your t.v show?" Mitchie asks after a minute. Alex sits there thinking of something to say, she was never one to watch t.v. Mitchie should have remembered that.

"I..I don't really like watching t.v." She answering look at the older girl as her mouth drops open at the answer. "You don't like t.v?" She asks like its amazing to meet someone that doesn't like it. Alex wants to ask when Mitchie started to watch t.v, she was always one for going outside.

Alex nods, "Yeah, I like rollerblading and bike riding, and I love swimming." She answers, "And I like to read." Mitchie stares at her eyebrow quirked.

"You like to read?" She asks staring at the younger girl. "Yeah I always have." If you asked Alex she would tell that Mitchie used to love reading and playing outside until the sunset.

Alex isn't sure she likes the new Mitchie.

Mitchie nods looking away for a moment. "Do you like music?" She asks looking from her dresser to the smaller girl. Alex nods her head watching the older girl get off the bed.

She cringes visible as loud rock music filled with screaming is played. Alex doesn't say anything as Mitchie sits back on the bed, she may not like the music but she was to nervous to say anything.

Luckily Mitchie notices and turns it down asking, "You don't like rock?" Alex can't help but think _its not rock its just noise. _She shakes her head no. "Wow we're so different." Alex knows it wasn't always that way. Mitchie changes it to something up beat, the younger girl listens as someone starts singing about girls, she watches as the older girl starts singing along.

Alex isn't sure they're mean't to be friends anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is alittle late I wasn't to sure about the chapter so I kept changing stuff. I hope you guys like the way it turned out, sorry its short and Please review. :)**

_juststoppingby: __I'm glad you like the story and Tracing Lines as well. Thank you for reviewing_

_i am indistructible: __I love the line too, sadly the story kinda just got a sad...to me anyway. _

_Nicnic Bbycakes: __Your the 2nd person to say that, so I take it that I'm doing a good job. I'm glad your enjoying them. _

_DorkyKidReader:__ Dont feel bad your not the only one that didn't review. Aww it makes you feel all that? That makes me happy. :)_

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __I think poor Alex just got worse, and your wishing she didn't move increased huh? Moving ruined everything. Yes! for being hooked. :)_

_KittySquyres: __Glad your liking it so far. Cute and sad is what I'm going for :) Thank you for reviewing _

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __Yup another time skip you were right. I'm happy that you like my writing style it means I'm doing something right. :)_

_Evaneline Vera: __Their going slowly but it will get to teenage years soon. Thank you for reviewing _


	6. This is change

Time passed and slowly Alex grew to learn about the new Mitchie. She discovered that she wasn't allowed to play outside without an adult and she loves to games most of them resoluting in something bad happening. Mostly to Alex.

No matter what happens to her Alex refuses to lose Mitchie again. She can't lose her again, it would be to much to take, she knows she different around Mitchie then everyone. She wishes she could be the same person all the time, but she's afraid Mitchie will change her mind and not want to be her friend.

Months have passed now, and Alex has formed a routine of riding her bike to Alex apartment a few building over and watching her from the corner of the apartments facing hers. Alex being in homeschooling rushes through her work in the morning and waits for Mitchie to get home at 3:00 everyday. Some people would say she was slighly leaning on stalker but Alex would beg to differ.

She knew the older girls schedule like it was her own, and she knew Mitchie expected it that way. She was expected to be outside Mitchies apartment at 3:30 when she took the dog for a walk in front of the apartment. She was expected to be there a 4:00 when Mitchie was done with her homework, and from there she was to do whatever Mitchie wanted.

Alex had been right when she said Mitchie was bossy.

It didn't bother the younger girl, she understood that in the entire complex they were the only kids under seventeen. Alex was quite sure if Mitchie told her to jump off a bridge she would do it. She would hope Mitchie would do the same.

So here she like every other day waiting for Mitchie to come outside with Sierra, her dog. Its friday so after they walk the dog, they get to go to Alex's house for the weekend, just like always.

"Hey Alex." Mitchie calls outs as she watches the younger girl pedal towards her before getting off the bike. "Hey Mitch, whats up?" Alex asks getting off her bike, leaning it agains the stairs.

"Nothing are you excited for tonight?" The older girl asked as they start walking down the sidewalk. Alex nods watching the beagle sniff the ground. "Yeah I'm excited." She smiles at her friend as she answers.

Mitchie smiles back looking across the parking lot before crossing. "I still can't believe you've never been swimming at night. It is so much fun." Mitchies mom works for the apartment complex and said it was fine as long she went with them.

"Well I'm glad I get to do it with you." Alex says watching her once again best friend sit down on the grass. "I know you'll love it." Mitchie says looking up at Alex patting the spot next to her.

Neither of the girls say anything for a while watching Sierra walk around in front of them. The silence wasn't awkward anymore, but instead comfortable.

"You know you've changed alot." Alex whispers quietly looking up at the clouds start to form. Mitchie watches the younger girl out the corner of her eye, but says nothing.

"When we lived in New York we were closer. Almost like you cared more, now you keep your distance. Living here the last nine months I haven't gotten one hug from you." Alex says wrapping her arms around her legs. "I miss your hugs...I..I miss the old Mitchie."

Voicing it was one the hardest things Alex has ever done. She was never one for pointing out peoples flaws, and she never voiced her option. Alex cared to much of what other people thought, she only wanted Mitchie to care.

"I'm sorry. I know I've changed, but everyone changes right?" The older brunette spoke after a moment. Alex wanted to tell her that most change for the better. "You can't stay the same person forever. Change is bound to catch up to you at some point." She pauses looking up at the clouds as they cover the sun completely.

Alex wants to stay the same if it means Mitchie will be the person she was before. "If people don't change they don't grow, they don't become better people. They become less of a person." She speaks softly now turning her head to look at the younger girl. "You have to change without change your lost in the world of people who will never know you."

Alex isn't sure what to say anymore.

* * *

"Just get in Alex!" Mitchie giggles from the pool. Alex shakes her head, she doesn't care if she looks childish refusing to get in the pool at ten o'clock at night. "Alex its not cold. Please get in...for me." The older girl pouts.

Sighing Alex sticks her feet in the pool sitting on the edge, if she's getting in she's getting in slowly. She looks around for Mitchie but doesn't see her. "Mitc-" She gets cut off as an hand wraps around her ankle pulling her in and under the water.

Apparently slowly is not something Mitchie likes. Alex swims to the surface turning to the sound of the laugher, she glares at her brunette friend but smiles watching her.

"Your so mean Mitchie! I was getting in." Alex says laughter in her voice. Mitchie swims towards her shaking her head a huge smile on her face. "I wanted you in now. I mean you looked like you could cool off." She swims closer to the younger girl.

Alex unsure of what to do swims back and slightly away from Mitchie. She had never seen this side of Mitchie, and as nervous as she was she found it kind of hot."Um Mitch its freezing out side if anything I need to warm up." Alex says without thinking about how it sounds.

Mitchie raises an eyebrow, "Really?" She swims closer pushing Alex into the wall, the younger girl gulps visibly and looks around for the adults but sees none. "They're in the hot tub." Mitchie says reading Alex's mind. Alex has a feeling Mitchie knows what she's doing.

The older brunette leans in smiling softly to the younger girl. Alex freezes not sure what's happening as Mitchie leans towards her ear. "Its ok..This...This is change." She whispers in Alex's ear, her lips brushing the shell lightly.

She pulls back locking eyes with Alex silently asking permission. Alex nods slowly waiting, she watches as Mitchies eyes close before her eyes close as well. She feels Mitchies warm breath for a moment and she knows she hesitating, then she feels the soft pressure of Mitchies lips connecting with hers.

Its a shock, sending the most indiscribable feeling through Alex's body. She speechless as Mitchie pulls back, her eyes fluttering open slowly. She sees a look on Mitchies face that she's never seen before, she couldn't tell you what it was if she wanted to.

She gives a small smile to the older girl still unsure of what to say. Mitchie returns it, grabbing Alexs waist wrapping her arms around her. Their enjoying the moment because this is change for both of them.

They dont realize that change is about to happen all over again.

* * *

**A/N: It you read following fateI stopped writing the new chapter of Following Fate cause this one came to me suddenly. So I will work on a F.F tomorrow promise. I love this chapter no idea why but I do :) Hopefully you guys did too and Please review! **

_Hyperlauren: __She's not pretending she really did forget most of the memories of her and Alex :(_

_KittySquyres: __I dont know if you would call this happy but its an update so it counts right :)_

_i am indistrutible: __Mitchies actions towards Alex will be explained as the story developes. And it is kinda sad now. _

_Nhie Bunnybunny:__ hehe I like "__What the hell happened to Mitchie?" Mitchie has changed...._

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __Awkward is the perfect word for where the stand. We all hope their met for eachother :)_

_.music.: __I'm glad that I'm making it realistic and that showing the childhood isn't making the story to slow. _


	7. Birthday presents

"We're moving..." She doesn't hear anything else as she sinks into her seat. "We're moving?" Alex repeats the statement looking to her mother. "Yes, next month.." Theresa answers smiling at her daughter. "I bought a sub shop in New York." New York? Alex doesn't want to move again, specially back to New York its to far from Mitchie. She just got her back, she cant no she _wont_ lose her again.

Alex feels the small hand wrap around her own, pulling her from her thoughts. She looks up at Mitchie wondering what her friend is thinking, wondering if she was as upset as she is. She stands walking towards the door not waiting for Mitchie, She wants to alone.

"Alex! Alex wait up." Mitchie calls to the younger girl, jogging to catch up to her. Mitchie doesn't say anything, waiting for the shorter brunette to stop before talking to her. Its only when they find themselves outside of the apartments, and under Alex's favorite tree, does Mitchie realize her best friend is crying.

"Alex, whats wrong?" She ask searching the other girls face. Alex wipes the tears away in anger, she mad because their moving a month after she discovered change. She doesn't want anything else to change, she wants this one thing to stay the same.

"Because I'm moving again. I'm moving back to New York, and away from you." Alex says looking away from the older girl and to the winter storm sighs sitting down under the tree.

Mitchie watches Alex for a minute before speaking. "Yeah your moving but I'll visit. It will be different this time." Mitchie will always be the strong one even if she breaks down trying. "Things have changed, we're older. I promise that we always be best friends...I promise." She whispers the last word softly almost pleading for the younger girl to believe her.

The smaller brunette looks up to Mitchie, to her best friend, and still finds her words hard to believe. Thats what Mitchie said the last time, and look they lost contact, they lost each other for those three years. "No, Its going to be just the same as the last time." Alex argues, she doesn't want a broken promise.

Mitchie sighs sitting down next to her friend. "'Lex I will not let that happen. This is just another change, remember things change." She shifts to face Alex. "But w_e _will stay the same."

"How do you know?" Alex asks watching Mitchie. She wants to believe that things between them will stay the same.

"Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Mitchie answers causing Alex to smile at her words. "Now your mom wants me to help you pack, so lets go." She stands offering her hand to Alex.

* * *

"Alright Alex, me and Justin will meet you out in the parking lot." Theresa calls to her daughter before walking out of the apartment. Alex grabs the last one of her bags off the floor turning to Mitchie, whose staning in the doorway watching her. "Are you ready?" Mitchie asks with a sad smile on her face. Alex shakes her hea, she'll never be ready.

Mitchie chuckles stepping forward. "Well you better get ready, your leaving in a few minutes." Mitchies says grapping the bag from Alex's shoulder. "I know but I dont want to leave you, and its like half way through the school year." Alex complains. She knows it wont do any good, but its worth the shot.

"Which is why your mom put you in homeschooling." Mitchie replies, "And look on the bright side your dad is coming back right?" She smiling trying to find a bright side to saying goodbye.

The younger girl follows Mitchie out of the apartment. "Doesn't he always come back? And last time he came back he stole the U-haul truck after we got here." Alex says looking up at her friend.

Mitchie giggles at Alex's words. "Well yeah but at least he put everything in the apartment first." She reasons with the smaller raises an eyebrow at the taller girl.

"So he s_tole_ our U-haul truck. What in world would you do with a U-haul truck in the first place?" Alex asks. She never understood the point in taking something so pointless as the moving truck.

Mitchie smiles at her friends words. "Maybe he wanted to live in it or something. I mean its better then a cardboard box right?" She answers as the parking lot comes into view.

"Then maybe I should live in the U-haul truck and just park it next to your dads truck. Then we can have slumber parties in the back, and when I can drive we can move a few parking spaces down, and call it our own apartment." Alex jokes smiling as Mitchie starts laughing loudly.

"Alex hurry up!" Justin screams from the parking lot, inturrupting the girls converstation. Reality sets back in as the girls look at the large orange and white truck sitting in the middle of the parking lot.

"Guess this goodbye." Alex says quietly stopping in front of the older girl. Mitchie shakes her head, "No this is see you later, cause if we say goodbye then it means we'll never see eachother and we will. I'll make sure of it." Mitchie smiles as she pulls her best friend into a hug.

"I love you 'Lex." Mitchie whispers in Alex's ear, causing the younger girl to freeze. Its the first time she's heard Mitchie tell her she loved her since moving. She's afraid it will be the last.

* * *

"But Mitchie I really want you here for my birthday. You promised me you would spend the weekend with me." Alex whines into the phone. Its been a month in a half since she last saw her best friend, and to Alex that is to long to be without your best friend.

Mitchie's laugh is heard over the line. "Alex stop whining. I told you my dads really sick and has to go to the hosptial. So I can't come, I want to but I'll make it up to you." The oldder girl explains.

Alex sighs dramatically, "Uh just let him go by himself or have your mom take him, its not like you can drive anyways." Alex says still not giving up. "Its not every day I turn thirteen Mitch. I really want you here." She gives it one last attempt.

"I know 'Lex but I have to stay here in case they need me. I wish I could but I live like two hours away, so I don't have a ride...and no I'm not stealing the car!" Alex shuts her mouth. Mitchie knows her way to well.

The younger girl gives in after a minute. "Ok fine. But you owe me like a week of sleepovers Mitch...I'm stuck at home with my parents, Justin and Shane. This is so not cool." She complains into the phone.

"Wait why is Shane there? I thought your cousins live in New Jersey." Mitchie asks unaware of the new family arrangements. Alex flops back on her bed. "He's moving in with Justin, and since Justin lives across the street, he comes over to visit." She explains staring at the blank ceiling.

"Oh, that makes sense." Mitchie says. "So hows Justin and Juliet liking the new apartment away from you guys?" She asks a few minutes later. "Fine, I mean they've been married for a year, and they just now decided to get their own place." Mitchie chuckles at the younger girls response. "Hey I'm just saying that if I was married I would have moved to like Canada if it got me away from this family...Their crazy."

Mitchies starts laughing at her friends. "Mitch stop laughing you know its true." Alex gives in laughing along with the older girl. "Ok 'Lex your right, they are kinda crazy." Mitchie says as she calms down. "I gotta go 'Lex. Call me tomorrow." They say goodbye before Alex throws her cell phone on the bed.

She walks down stairs, to find everyone in the living room watching t.v. The door bell echos through the house as she reaches the last step, "I'll get it." She says, even though no one jumps to get the door,

Her mouth drops open when she sees whose standing at the door. "MITCHIE!!!" She screams jumping on her best friend. The older girl wraps her arms around the smaller brunette laughing at her excitement.

They pull apart a few minutes later, "How did you get here? I though-"

"I wanted to surprise you." Mitchie cuts her off smiling as she answers. "It worked so my job is done." She adds, giggling as Alex sticks her tongue out at her.

"Hey Mitchie, you've grown." Shane cuts into their converstation. "Its been like four years now huh." He flashes Mitchie a smile pulling her into a awkward hug. Mitchie pulls back, "Yeah about that long."

She turns to Alex, "Can we put my bag in your room?" She ask, Shane's giving her the creeps with all of his staring. Alex nod grabbing the older girls hand pulling her towards the stairs. "Don't be long girls." Theresa calls after them.

Alex tosses the bag in her closest turning to her friend. "This is best birthday present ever!" She smiles jumping up and down.

Mitchie laughs watching her, "Guess what?" She asks when Alex stops jumping. "What? Tell me!" Alex ask, hyper from having Mitchie in the same room again. She's to excited to focus on anything.

"My parents are taking a trip this summer, and they said I get to stay with you the whole summer!" She laughs again as Alex tackles her into another hug. She returns it knowing that they both need more time together.

This will be the summer that changes everything.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is slow I'm sorry for that, but within the next few chapters it will get better promise. :) Also Justin is ten years older the Alex making him 23, and Shane is 4 yrs older then Alex & 3 yrs older the Mitchie. Please Review and tell me what you think, even if you hate the story/chapter. Thank you for reading. **

**Oh and if any of you read **_**Following Fate **_**I'm kinda putting it on Hiatus cause I cant keep my focus on that story for more then five minutes. I'll keep trying tho :/ **

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __Haha yes change is good if it involves kissing! XD_

_KittySquyres: __That last line should make you nervous cause it relates to later chapters. :) Its going to get dramatic...well in my opition :D_

_WritingFanatic08:__ Thank you glad your enjoying it :) _

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __Haha i'm glad you liked the kiss I wasn't to sure about adding it in there. If you like how bossy Mitchie is and how comitted Alex is wait till you see how they are in later chapters :)_

_i am indistructible: __**Bitch is bossy**__ haha I love the way that sounds. and Alex yelling rape XD Yes bad times are ahead and Alex is indeed very naive...._


	8. Realization Hurts

**A/n: The family relates may be a little confusing so if you dont understand them let me know**

**Mitchie-14 years old not related to anyone **

**Alex-13 yrs old Cousins with Shane,Nate,Caitlyn, Tess**

**Shane- 17 yrs old brother of Nate Caitlyn and Tess**

**Tess 17 yrs old- Adopted sister to Nate, Shane, Caitlyn-older then Shane by three days**

**Nate- 12 yrs old- Older Twin brother to Caitlyn, younger brother of Shane and Tess**

**Caitlyn-12 yrs old- younger twin sister to Nate, youngest member of the Gray family**

* * *

_**"Sometimes new love comes between old friends; sometimes the best love was the one that was already there."**_

"There is no way all six of us our going to fit in the car with two adults in the front." Caitlyn says doing the math in her head. Its obvious but Caitlyn's always been one for point out the most obvious of things.

"Duh. Thats you some of you will be sitting on our laps, and the floor." Tess replies laughing at her sister. "I volunteer you to sit on the floor." She adds laughing again as Caitlyn crosses her arms glaring at her.

Alex watches from her seat on the step outside the Sub Station. Her night out with Mitchie is turning into a night out with everyone, she loves her family but this was planned for just the two of them. Her eyes settle on Mitchie standing to her left talking with Shane, she's starting to hate her cousin.

The honk is heard as the car comes into view, signaling for everyone to get in. They stand next to Justins Black Tahoe trying to figure out whose sitting where, "I think Nate, and Caitlyn should sit on the floor since their the smallest." Shane says getting in the car.

"And I'll sit in Tess and Alex's lap." Mitchie volunteers herself, causing Alex's heart to race, and she isn't sure why.

Ten minutes later and everyone is piled into the car, Justin driving, Juilet in the passenager seat, Shane to the right, Tess in the middle, Alex on the left, with Nate and Caitlyn on the floor, and lastly Mitchie sitting on Alex's lap laying across the three seats. Its a ticket or accident waiting to happen.

"Your comfy." Mitchie whispers looking up at Alex smiling. Alex gives her a goofy grin, relaxing slightly at Mitchies words. Alex wishes they could stay like this forever.

Unfortunatly nothing last forever, and the car ride was alot shorter then Alex was hoping for. She's last to get out, following in the back of the group as they file into the building.

* * *

"Are fucking kidding me?" Mitchie growls gripping the wall tighter. "How are you good at this, you've never ice skated in your life." She lets out a squeal as she slips on the ice, Alex graps her hand ignoring the tingle it sets to her skin..

"Cause I like skating, and its similiar to rollerblading." Alex answers letting go once her friend finds her balance. She skates back alittle looking around the rink for the rest of the group.

She spots Nate chasing after Caitlyn on the other side of the rink, and Tess is alittle ahead of them talking with a group of guys. Alex rolls her eyes at her cousin turning back to Mitchie.

"Where's Shane?" She asks watching the older girl inch forward slowly, attempting to stay standing. "I have no idea I think he's playing video games over there." She points behind her causing her to lose what little balance she had.

She hits the floor with a thud, and lays there unmoving watching Alex as she doubles over in laughter. She kicks the younger brunettes skate making her hit the ground next to her.

Its Mitchies turn to laugh as Alex sits there shocked, staring at her. "That was mean, and so not funny Mitch." Alex say standing up slowly before reaching out a hand to her friend. Mitchie laughs resting her hand on the wall in hopes of not falling again.

"Actually it kinda was." The older girl says continuing the move forward slowly, giving Alex a smile. "And you deserved it anyway 'cause you made me fall in the first place." She adds looking up at her.

Alex just shakes her head skating ahead of her alittle, turning around to watch her friend skate towards her. "You know if you continue to skate at this rate we'll be here all night." Alex says after a moment.

Mitchie looks up from her skates, "Yeah well I think my coordination off." She defeats herself. "It has been ever since you ran me over with your barbie jeep." She adds after a moment. Smiling as Alex crosses her arms.

"Oh whatever. You just wont let that go, i was like four and had never driven in my life. You shouldn't have got in my way." Alex reasons, smiling as Mitchie shakes her head looking back down at her skates.

"So when you start driving, you're going to run people over?" Mitchie asks gradually closing the distance between them.

Alex huffs, but smiling anyways at her friends words. "Well no, but I'm kinda glad I ran you over, I mean if I hadn't we wouldn't be friends." Alex says softly grinning at Mitchie. Its true Alex thinks that if she hadn't have hit her with her jeep that Mitchie would have never known who she way. She wonders if she hit her with a car if would make her fall in love with her.

She quickly shakes the thought from her head as Mitchie speaks. "I guess but I think we would have been found eachother anyways. We are mean't together." Alex's heart stops at her friends words. "Your my best friends, I wouldn't change it for the world."

Alex smiles as Mitchie finally reaches her, grabbing her hand. "Help me skate so I can get the hang of it." Alex nods but doesn't say anything, she doesn't know what to say anymore.

Her skin is fire by the time they reach the rest of the group. Alex frowns when Mitchie lets go of her hand, finally getting used to skating. "We need to get Shane on the ice." Tess says looking at the girls once they stop.

"How do you plan to do that?" Mitchie ask looking over Tess' shoulder at Shane. Alex wants him to stay off the ice, she want's him to stay away from her.

Tess smiles, "I have an idea, come on." Nate says skating towards the rink exit. Everyone follows him, execpt for Alex, instead she watches them get off the ice sighing as she sits down on the home sign.

"You guys are cute together." Alex snaps her head up at the voice. It belongs to girl sitting next to her, a blonde mostly like Shanes age maybe a little older.

Alex is silent for a moment before finding her voice. "We're not together, ju-just friends." She replies watching as the girl smiles at her. "You could have fooled me." The blonde says smirks at her.

"Theres something there, even if you two don't know it." She continues. "And when you realize what it is don't deny it. Whatever there is between you two is something special I can tell." She smiles, and Alex isn't sure what to say anymore. "I think she knows its there, and she's just afraid to admit it."

"Babe lets go!" A brunette calls a few feet away from us. Alex watches as she stands walking towards the ice. "Hey!" She calls out as the girl reaches the ice. she turns around waiting for Alex to continue.

"Thank you." Alex says quietly. She means it, because even though she doesn't know what she feels right now, her advice helped.

The girl nods, smiling at her. "No problem, I know what its like to be where you are. I was there once." With that she turns around and skates to brunette. Alex watches as the blonde wraps her arms around her. Alex smiles faintly wondering if that will ever be her and Mitchie.

Alex thinks she's in love with her best friend.

* * *

She stands across the street watching Shane and Mitchie talk. She doesn't move, she doesn't cross the street but she watches. She watches as her best friend glances out the corner of her eye and watches the younger girl, even though she's in mid converstation with Shane.

Confusion finds its way into every part of her, she's never felt this way for anyone, boy or girl. She wants to ask Mitchie what it means, but she know she can't, she knows that this is something she's going to have to figure out on her own.

Taking on last look at Mitchie, she turns walking towards the substation. She climbs the spiral stair case slowly, glancing back at the door, hoping maybe Mitchie would have come chasing after her.

She doesn't though, and she doesn't find her way to Alex's room during the thirty minutes that it takes Alex to change and get into bed. She isn't there to comfort Alex when the tears start fall, she doesn't whisper the reassurance that Alex is dying to hear.

Alex isn't sure about falling in love with her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is alot shorter then I intended sorry about that, but it was also alot harder to write cause the next few chapter will be the most vivid of my memories. But hopefully you liked it anyways, Please Review so I know if I should continue or not. Reviews make my day :)**

_KittySquyres: __You have like the best reviews ever, that made me laugh so hard._

_ForgiveAndForget: __ Thank you :)_

_ToughDramaHunny: __Glad they fit their roles in the story Thank you :)_

_Underneaththesurface: __Ok course Mitchie got hotter xD You should hate shane he will such a big part in this story. You'll want to kill him before the story XD_

_Justpassingby: __ I'm so happy that its shows the realistic situation, as for the fact that its based on my life :) So I glad I can show that in the story. Also points for noticing Shane ;) Boy does he play apart in this :D_

_NicnicBbyCakes:__ More demena fluff but not for alittle while..Thank you :)_


	9. Change Her Mind

_**"The worst part about falling for your best friend is watching her fall for another person."**_

_**Dedicated to Demidisease, Cause of all of your awesomeness :)**_

Time is the most unimportant of things, at this moment in Alex's life. The only time she's aware of now is the day's that passed since Mitchie told her that Shane kissed her, and that she has a crush on him.

Three days have passed, and each night they cuddle on the couch once everyone goes to bed, and Alex finds her way to terrace. Tonight is no different as she swings her legs over the edge balancing as she watches the people below, her iPod playing whatever song the shuffle picks.

This may be considered dangerous, sitting there with nothing to save her if she happens to lose the little balance she has. May be thats what she's waiting for the accidental fall, no because she couldn't leave Mitchie if she had all the will in the world.

Three nights have passed and neither of two have come out to ask why she leaves the room, and chooses to out on the terrace in the middle of the night. Or why she comes in hours later with red puffy eyes slipping up stairs to fall asleep alone.

Well until tonight, she unaware of the tall figure standing behind her until they take a seat next to her. Minutes pass before she takes the headphone out of ear, she refuses to be the first to speak.

"You like her don't you." Shane takes the hint and speaks first focusing on Alex. She looks over at him searching his face for some form of hatred or anger, she doesn't find any, just a small smile. She nods looking back down at the street below,"I would never hurt you," He says, "I don't like her like that. So you don't have to worry about me dating her. or anything."

Alex looks over at her older cousin, "Then why did you kiss her? And the cuddling every night?" She ask, her voice cracking from crying earlier.

"Because it a summer thing, when the summer ends she'll go back to her life and I'll go back to mine." He explains. The young brunette's head snaps up at his words, he speaks before she can say anything. "She knows that I don't want anything from her. Don't think I'm playing her, cause I'm not."

"She likes you..alot." Alex whispers after a moment. She feels the tears well in her eyes as she speaks. "She'll never have feelings for me the way she does for you," It hurts to say but she knows it's the truth.

"Even if that's true, she cares alot about you. She tells me all the time how much you mean to her." Shane tries to make everything better, watching for the first time as his cousin breaks down in front of him. He's never seen her like this, and he wishes he could change it, but he knows he can't.

Alex nods, watching as Shane swings his feet back over the edge standing. "Alex, I just want you remember that theres nothing going on between me and Mitchie. And you will always come first cause your family." He doesn't say anything else, walking back towards the house.

Alex puts the headphone back in her ear, thinking over what Shane had said. Its a summer thing? Does that mean Mitchie will be over him by the end of the summer? '_If I'm lucky I'll be over her too,' _ She thinks, watching the people below attempting make out the shapes of each person as they pass.

She can't believe that of all people she fell for her best friend, and that her best friend fell for her cousin. She feels like this is some drama series on t.v that she use to watch with Mitchie.

Alex wishes this was just a show, she's waiting for someone to call cut. And for all the twisted emotions to stop, but she's knows this is real, that theres no one standing back waiting for the perfect moment to call cut. Even if there was they wouldn't find the perfect moment, because there isn't one.

She can fill the tears burning to fall from her eyes, she doesn't stop them, instead she watches them fall from her cheeks. She doesn't want to care if Shane likes Mitchie or if their together, she does though.

The soft touch on her back makes her turn around to see who it is. She finds Mitchie staring at her, a look in her eyes she's never seen before, she looks away. "Why are you out here?" Mitchie ask crossing her arms loosely.

"Just felt like getting fresh air, I guess." Alex answers doing her best to pretend everything is ok. Does Mitchie see the tears still ready to fall?

The younger brunette cant find it in herself to look at her friend again. She knows she'll cry if she does, she doesn't want to cry in front of her, to Alex it will show that she's really lost Mitchie.

The older girl doesn't say anything taking a seat on the ledge next to Alex, facing the house as Alex faces the city. "He told me," Mitchie whispers after a long moment. Alex nods but doesn't look at her, she doesn't want this converstation to happen now.

"I-I'm not mad, or anything" She adds studying her broken friend. Does she realize how broken Alex is? Or that its her fault?

Alex's head snaps up at her words. "I didn't think you were," She replies, refusing to meet her friends eyes. "It wasn't his place to tell you." She looks away from the older brunette and back to the city lights.

"He was just doing what he thought was best." Mitchie defends him. Alex lets out a bitter laugh shaking her head at Mitchies words. "Your not as bright as i thought if you really believe that."

Mitchie watches her best friend, confusion written into every part of her. "What do you mean?" She asks watching as Alex turns around hopping off the ledge. She turns to face Mitchie before speaking.

"He didn't do it because he thought it was for the best! He did it because he wants you to hate me!" Alex nearly shouts at her friend. She knows Mitchie doesn't want Shane to be the bad guy.

Alex wishes Mitchie would see Shane for who he really is.

She watches the older girl, who can't find the words to say anything. Alex decides now is the best time to get everything out in the open. "He wasn't lying, I like you as more the a friend. I realized that when we ice skating," Mitchie watches as Alex tells starts explaining. "I wouldn't have wanted this anymore then you. But I don't control who I fall for."

The younger girl waits for a reaction from her friend. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same." Mitchie whispers, and Alex can feel everything as the world stops and she waits for someone to call cut.

She's dying for someone to end this scene.

Alex nods looking down as she feels the tears feel her eyes, "Okay." She mumbles to ground. She looks up a few minutes later, still refusing to meet Mitchies eyes, "I'm going to bed, I'm tired." She doesn't wait for a response as she rushes to the door, and up to her room.

Some part of her knew that Mitchie was never going to feel the same, but she never thought she'd have to her say the words. Alex crawls into bed, staring out the ceiling, Mitchies words echoing in her head. Her thoughts lead to only one option, make Mitchie change her mind.

* * *

**A/N: So it took my forever to update but yeah I finally did it! I'm working on three one shots right now, and a possible Mary/Mitchie story so keep a look out for any of those. As always I Hope you guys liked it and please review. **

**also if you feel like it please read and review my story Crawl, I'm not getting many reviews for that one, and am wondering what people think of it. Yeah i know I suck for pimping one of my other stories. **


	10. Just Talk To Me

**Once again, I find myself trying to be okay with the fact that we're just friends, but then you grab my hand and then, well, I'm not okay, I'm floating.**

Weeks passed by, and summer was slowly coming to end, Mitchie's relationship with Shane progressed. The nights were filled with watching as Mitchie walked across the street and only through the window could Alex see her. Other times she would sit on the porch and talk on her cell phone with Shane. But at the end of night she found her way to the terrace and sat next to Alex, niether of them would speak, and now the silence is all they have.

Just as tonight, she sat on the terrace watching Mitchie return from across the street. And just as any other night she found herself crying over something she could never have as her's. She couldn't stay positive at the thought of Mitchie with Shane, and she didn't think she could take the silence any longer. Alex thought and thought, and came the conclusion that she wouldn't listen to the silence anymore.

Mitchie sat next to the younger girl swinging her feet off the ledge. Alex waits for her to say something, she doesn't though. It cause her to squeeze her hands in a fist, her knuckles turn white as her angry rises. Maybe she doesn't have a right to be mad, or maybe she does, she doesn't care either way.

"Why don't you ever talk about it?" Alex whispers harshly. She wants answers, and this may be the only way she gets them. She waits and seconds pass like minutes.

"I don't know." Is the only reply she gets.

"Don't lie." Alex's voice is harder then before as she looks away the city street below, and towards her friend. "I know there is a reason why you won't talk to me about it, you won't talk to me at all."

Mitchie sighs. "Because talking about it won't do any good. All it does is hurt you more."

The younger girl laughs, "Yeah, 'cause thats whats hurting me the most. Not the fact that your making out with my brother every night. That you spend more time with him then me, and the whole point of this summer was to visit me. Yeah I'm hurt because I don't want to talk about my feeling for you!" The saracasm in Alex's voice makes Mitchie flinch.

"I'm sorry.."

"I know." Her voice is back to a whisper as she once again find the city street to be so interesting.

"I want to talk it, but I don't know how. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry."

The silence finds them once again, and Alex can almost hear the time tick away like the hands of a clock Its all they know now, and it's only getting harder to be who they were before, or who they want to be.

"Start at the beginning." Alex mumbles looking at her brunette friend out the corner of her eye.

"Huh?" Mitch turns her head, as Alex looks away.

"You said you don't know how to talk about it, so start at the beginning. What was your first thought when I told you that I felt something for you." Alex isn't sure where she's going with this. She just wants to her Mitchie's voice.

Mitchie rest her weight on her hands as she begans to speak. "I guess my first thought was wow. Just wow. I didn't know what to think, I mean its not everyday your best friend tells you that she likes you. And then I thought about the pool, and how I kissed you. And how much you mean to me, that I never expected that you would like me in such a way."

"And then I thought about Justin. I thought about how much he liked me, and that he would make this all better-"

'How?" Alex cuts her friend off in confusion.

"Cause if I dated him, then everything would go back to normal. You would get over me and then we would stay best friends. Then I started to like him, and I found out he's a great guy."

Alex squeezes her hands again, she doesn't want to talk about her brother. "Thats why I didn't want to talk about your feeling for me, 'cause I thought maybe if we avoid them then you would start to get over me. Or realize that you don't like me.."

"That makes no sense." Alex shakes her head looking at her best friend.

Mitchie chuckles meeting Alex's eyes. "I know. I just thought it would help but it doesn't...I am really sorry. I never wanted to hurt. I still don't, its just hard talk about. I wish this was easier, that you were happier."

"Me too, but its life and I guess heartbreak is bound to happen sooner or later right? I don't know if I'll ever get over you, but I don't want to lose you either way. And I feel that I am..that I'm losing you to him." Alex looks away as tears build in her eyes. It was harder to voice her fears then she thought.

Mitchie wraps a hand around Alex's squeezing gently. "You know you will never lose me. I was your best friend long before Justin, and that wont change.I love you in the best friend in the whole wide world way."

Alex smiles, laughing softly at the older girls words. "Promise?"

"Promise." Mitchie pulls Alex into a hug, carefully of swaying to much on the ledge. "Now lets go in and get some sleep before your parents find us out here."

Alex nods following Mitchie back into the house and up to the room. Niether bother to change since their in comfortable clothes, instead they find their way to the bed. They wrap their arms around eachother, as Alex curls in to ball rest her head on Mitchie chest.

She listens to the her heartbeat, and the feel of the rise and fall of the girls chest slowly brings sleep. "Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" She whispers into the dark looking down at her friend. The only light in the room comes from the outside world, the one they want to block out if only for right now.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex searches the older girls eyes. "No I mean like I think I'm in love with you. Like more think a best friend."

"I know." She closes her eyes, ending the converstation as sleep finally finds the both of them.

Alex's last thougt is of how much she loves the sound of Mitchie's heartbeat.

* * *

**I'm back..kinda, hopefully. I'm sorry for the long wait between my last update and now. Just so much going on, but I'm trying to get back into writing more, I apologize if this sucks, cause it feels like forever since the last time I wrote. Sorry this isn't proof read, I may re-read it tomorrow but for now, Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chaper, and please reveiw these one and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
